Lyra I Will Save You!
by KhaosKrasher
Summary: Lyra and Ethan were great friends until they fell in love with each other. They were a great couple until Lyra Gets carried away by a Charizard and Ethan is willing to do any thing to Save Her. MORE COMING SOON I WILL GIVE A BIT OF CHAPTER THREE JUST FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Is This Really Happening**

It was 12:00 am as I arrived back to his House after his Vacation to the Hoenn region and I was exhausted. As soon as I was going to get into bed he hears someone sprinting shouting "ETHAN, ETHAN, ETHAN, ETHAN!" All the sudden I saw Lyra running into my room. "ETHAN," Lyra sprinted and ended up crashing into me sending me flying onto the ground and landing on the top of me. "OMG Ethan I missed you so so so so so so much I hated it here without you it was so so so so boring."

"Well um that's great but could you please get off of me now Lyra?" I said out of breath.

" Oh yea sure thing Ethan," when we both got up she asked " So Ethan what do you wanna do now?"

" Well Lyra I don't know bout you but I'm gonna lay in bed because I am tired." I looked outside and it was snowing really hard, " Wait so you ran over here in a snow storm?"

"Yep," Lyra responded

" OK since the snow is almost two feet high I wont send you home in a snow storm so you can sleep in my bed with me because I'm not gonna send you out in the cold," I said. As I got into my bed getting ready to go to sleep.

" Oh no thanks I will go home." She said. I told her to stay her house was a good 5 minutes from here. " Well fine I guess Ill sleep on the floor."

"No Its OK I don't want my only friend to have an uncomfortable sleep and freeze to death." I responded.

"Oh I didn't know I was your only friend I'm sorry to here that. I also didn't know you cared for me like that so Ill stay with you." Lyra said.

She got into my bed next to me and put her hand on my chest falling asleep with a smile on her face.

As I woke up in the morning Lyra was still sleeping and i didn't wanna wake her up so I stayed there in bed with her when I realized she was wearing her hat, shoes, necklace, and bag. I laughed and took her hat and bag and placed on them on the ground. I stroked her silky brown hair smiling because Lyra was like a sister to me I didn't want anything to happen to her. When she woke up I pretended that I was waking at the same time " Well good morning sleeping beauty." I said. She blushed as I said this. We both sat down on the edge of my bed " Hey Lyra did you know that you snore really really loud?"

" Yea it annoys my parents a lot they always get mad and blame it on me how they fall asleep during work I'm sorry that I disturbed you." She looked like she was mad at her self.

" No you didn't believe it or not I thought it was sorta cute." I said. That's the moment our eyes met and we both leaned in and kissed. " Watch this," I said as i hit a button on the radio it started playing her favorite song that she was dancing so much and she pulled me up and made me start dancing around she started twirling around towards my window that was unlocked and you push to open.

"Ah help!" She screamed as she went spinning out of my unlocked window into the snow which was 3 feet high. I grabbed a ladder and threw it down climbing down I grabbed Her hand and pulled her up. " Ow Ethan my back and head really hurt," she said grudgingly. I checked the back of her had a concussion on it.

"Um OK you will be fine just be careful not to go to sleep you could slip into a coma," I said. I ran downstairs and asked my mom if she had pajamas for Lyra after she gave me a pair I gave them to Lyra. " Here your clothes are soaked put these on," I handed her the pajamas and stated to walk downstairs.

" No Ethan stay I'm scared somethings gonna happen to me." I sat there kinda feeling awkward because Lyra was getting changed but when she was done getting changed she shrieked " OW," then all the sudden she collapsed to the ground. I sprinted over in fear I ran over and placed her on my bed I was panicking not knowing I started crying and a tear landed on her forehead, her eyes flickered open and she grabbed the back of my head puled herself up and kissed me. When she stopped she looked at me and " I love you Ethan."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ill be with Lyra Forever**

So me and Lyra have been dating for about a year-ish now and it was her birthday so I'm thinking I'm gonna take her to a walk through the woods because shes one of those nature freaks. When I got up in the morning I got dressed and ran out the door to her house because I didn't wanna waste a single second of this day. I finally reached her house and just walked into the house ( I knew where the key was ) I walked up into Lyra's terrifying pink stuffed animal filled room and started shaking Lyra around " wake up wake up sweetie were going on that walk I told you about, " I said.

She woke up with her with her eyes not even open and just said " Ill have you know for a fact it is 6:00 am so shut up." I told her to get up again and she just gave me the finger and went back to sleep. I walked downstairs looking for something to wake her up. I noticed a coffee maker and I decided to make her some coffee; while it was making I noticed a glass of water so I decided to bring it up too. You all must be thinking I'm gonna make her drink it, well I'm not. I walked up stairs to her room place the three cups onto her night stand then I carefully lifted the nearly filled glass of water and just dumped it on her without a care in the world. She bolted from her bed onto the ground looking very angry at me " YOU BITCH WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU UGHHHHHH."

" Here Lyra I made you coffee," I calmly said handing her the coffee.

" THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME THE COFFEE?"

" Because I love you." she grabbed the coffee and stomped over to her closet to get changed. While she was getting changed I told her about the woods thing because apparently she didn't remember then we just talked until she was done then we head out the door.

The woods were dark and creepy and Lyra wandered off to see Pokemon with her Pokedex Professor Elm gave her for her birthday. I was sitting in the grass waiting for her to come back when all the sudden I her shriek " ETHAN ETHAN HELP ME ETHAN ITS COMING FOR ME ITS GONNA GET ME." In shock I started sprinting towards her on the run I saw a Poke-ball so assuming its a Pokemon after her I grabbed it and ran. When I got to her on a log crying for me I looked on the grass below and a Caterpie on the ground I laughed and just threw my Poke-ball at it while it was shaking for me to catch it Lyra jumped over to me and literally started worshiping me " thank you Ethan it was gonna eat me I don't know what I would-" she heard the Poke-ball break and turned around and hit the Caterpie with her bag sending it flying away. We kept walking through the woods an odd looking trainer came out of nowhere and he had red eyes, red hat, red jacket, and a couple of red Poke-balls in his hands he was basically the color Red.

" Uh listen sir we don't have any Pokemon so we cant fight," Red ( that's what I call him ) didn't care he threw out Venusaur and a Gengar at us, he just stood there doing nothing it was like the Pokemon knew what to do. From the Venusaurs big back I saw tiny powder falling from the sky right over Lyra, as soon as one hit her head she passed out cold. I look back at Red but all I see is to vines coming towards me at high speeds, the vines latched on to me holding me up in the air by the legs and then I see Gengar getting a big needle stuck into his body " Uh-Oh," I thought. " Hes going to use his curse attack," and he did " AGHHHHHHHHHHH," I shouted as pain went through me and the life was being sucked out of me. I see another Pokemon come out and its a Charizard. While I was staring at Charizard I get spun around and Charizard slashes at my back making it bleed and almost kill me. Gengar and Venusaur got returned to their Poke-balls and Red disappears into thin air while Charizard fly's Lyra to the peak of Mt. Silver. I got up and started walking towards New Bark Town blood dripping down my back, life being sucked out of me, and my visions blurry I finally got to a house that looked familiar it was mine I think. I approached the door bell but my shriek from the curse was a good enough door bell. I saw what looked like my mom come out side I mutter " mt...sil...ver," then I collapsed with a pool of blood around me, I couldn't hear my mom screaming because I was thinking with the last bit of life I had left " Hmm wow so I'm going to be with Lyra now up in heaven," I was staring into the sky with a smile on my face " Lyra we will finally be together with each other forever," I forgot about the curse but all the sudden every thing went black. I was dead.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

I woke up with a bright light shining down on my face I had no clue where I was " is this heaven, " I thought, " no wait its a hospital I'm, alive." I started hearing a beep beep, beep beep. Then a squad of doctors ran over to me I didn't really hear what they said I think they were saying like oh he is not dead blah blah blah medicine.


End file.
